Destrons
Power, Power, Power Might makes right Fight, Fight, Fight We live only for war If people shed tears We Destrons shed only blood We will fill in the map of space With the colour of our might : Oh! Destrons : Oh! Destrons : The Princes of Evil, the Destrons -Destron National Anthem The Destrons are a faction of disillusioned and exiled Decepticons led by Deathsaurus. The Destrons were formed shortly after Shockwave took over the Decepticons, when Deathsaurus, already disillusioned with the Decepticons cause, chose to leave, bringing with him multiple special teams and a few fleets. The Destrons greatest rivals are the Cybertrons, led by Star Saber. The Destrons would largely stay out of the Shadow Minds, despite receiving many requests to join the Shadow Minds by Shockwave, and would continue the war long after the defeat of the Shadow Minds. It was around this time that the Planet-Destroying Fortress was constructed and the Destrons decided that putting their families onboard the station was a good idea, then Star Saber blew up it, along with a lot of Destron troops. This pissed off the remaining Destrons and caused them to destroy multiple planets. Eventually they joined forces with entity Violen Jiger and created the New Destron Zone. Foundation The Destrons were founded by Deathsaurus shortly after Shockwave took over the Decepticons. Deathsaurus took his original forces from his days as warlord before he joined the Decepticons and added them to multiple Decepticon micro factions and left for Chaar. In a matter of weeks, the Destrons took over multiple planets, many of them Deathsaurus had already attacked in the past before he joined the Decepticons. The Destrons called their empire the Destron Zone. Conflict With Star Saber Shortly afterwards, however, the Autobots found out about the Destrons and sent Star Saber and his forces, the Cybertrons, to combat the Destrons. It was around this time that the Headmasters and the Godmasters were created, with both sides trying to modify their troops to become these super warriors. Shadow Wars After the end of the Shadow Wars, multiple surviving Decepticons joined the Destrons, many of these Decepticons include the surviving members of special teams, including Hun-grr, Rippersnapper and Cutthroat of the Terrorcons and Blast Off of the Combaticons. The Planet-Destroying Fortress The Destrons soon revealed their ultimate weapon: The Planet-Destroying Fortress and unleashed it upon the Cybertrons. The station also held a large amount of Decepticon civilians onboard, so when Star Saber blew it up, the Destrons were understandably pissed. Deathsaurus went missing during the battle and ended up on the planet Feminia and took a couple of months to rejoin the Destrons. Commander Scrash, one of Deathsaurus' generals took over the faction until Deathsaurus came back. Around this time, the Autobot sub-faction known as the Victories was founded. Deathsaurus soon joined forces with the entity, Violen Jiger, who hailed from the Dark Nebula, and soon the war started to spread into the Outer Rim. Teaming Up With The Predacons Shortly after the war spread to the Outer Rim, the Destrons teamed up with a team of Predacons to loot the planet Gaia of its Angolmois energy. Run-in With Beagle Force At some point, a small team of Destrons had a run-in with Beagle Force, it didn't end well for them. Primus Vs Unicron When Primus transformed, a signal was sent across the galaxy to Unicron, conveniently, the Destron's empire was nearby and as such Unicron destroyed dozens of their planets before they attempted to intervene. A task force led by Scrash and Violen Jiger went and fought Unicron in a battle that lasted 5 minutes since Unicron just destroyed the task force in one shot from his lase eye beams. Afterwards, the Destrons joined forces with the Children of Primus and successfully defeated Unicron in a massive battle in Cybertron' s former orbit. Afterwards, the Destrons returned to their former empire and back to their old ways. Fleet Decepticon Heavy Dropships P-6 Class Worldsweepers The Destrons got a lot of their military equipment from independent arms dealers such as Swindle. Black Shadow and Blue Bachus mostly ran their supply lines. Destrons Deathsaurus Leozack Drillhorn Killbison Hellbat Guyhawk Jallguar Deathcobra Lyzack Goryu Doryu Gairyu Kakuryu Rairyu Yojuryu Blue Bachus Black Shadow Sky Shadow Browning King Solon Hydra Buster Blood Dauros Gilmer Scrash BlackZarak Hun-grr Rippersnapper Cutthroat Blackjack Shrapnel Overcharge A bunch of generics Category:Robots Category:Decepticons